Kitchen, Love and War
by E.S Hatake
Summary: Sakura Haruno adalah seorang putri kaisar Jepang yang bercita-cita menjadi seorang chef terkenal. Dengan susah payah ia membujuk ayahnya untuk mengizinkannya bersekolah di sekolah kejuruan favorit. Tapi ia harus menyembunyikan identitasnya agar orang-orang tidak mengenalnya sehingga nyawanya tidak akan terancam. Di sekolah barunya, ia bertemu cinta masa kecilnya. Sakura's birthday
1. Chapter 1

Kitchen, Love, and War

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Story : E.S

.

.

.

Chapter 1 : Meet you again

Seorang remaja berambut merah muda terlihat sedang mengayuh sepeda di jalanan yang cukup sepi. Peluh-peluh mulai membasahi dahinya bahkan seragam sekolahnya pun mulai basah. Deru napasnya sudah tidak beraturan lagi. Tapi ia tetap mengayuh sepedanya dan akhirnya ia sampai juga di sebuah gedung yang bertuliskan Konoha High School. Ia pun memarkirkan sepedanya di tempat parkiran sekolah tersebut.

Gadis yang bernama Haruno Sakura itu terlihat sangat bersemangat. Wajar saja, karena ini adalah hari pertamanya bersekolah di sana. Sekolah Kejuruan yang sangat banyak peminatnya, karena di sekolah inilah banyak _designer_, penyanyi, aktor atau aktris dan _chef _terkenal lahir.

Sakura memasuki gedung sekolah itu dan langsung menuju ke aula sekolah. Ia melihat sudah banyak murid baru di dalam ruangan tersebut. Di dalam ruangan tersebut, tempat duduk siswa dan siswi dipisah menjadi dua, yang kiri untuk siswi dan yang kanan untuk siswa. Gadis bermata emerald ini memilih untuk duduk di tempat duduk yang berada agak di belakang karena tempat duduk yang berada di depan sudah terisi penuh oleh siswi-siswi yang sudah datang duluan. Sakura menduduki dirinya di sebuah kursi yang belum ada penghuninya sambil menghela napas. Ia kembali mengingat-ingat perjuangannya untuk meluluhkan hati tousannya agar mau menyekolahkannya di sekolah umum, karena selama ini tousannya menyuruh Sakura untuk mengikuti home schooling.

Flashback On

"Tousan, izinkan Sakura untuk ikut tes di KHS ya!" rengek Sakura.

"Tidak boleh! Lebih baik kau home schooling saja daripada bersekolah di sekolah umum" tegas tousan nya.

"Tapi tousan, Sakura sangat suka memasak. Jadi izinkanlah Sakura bersekolah di sana" pinta Sakura. Ia mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes nya untuk meluluhkan hati tousan nya.

"Tidak boleh! Sekali tousan bilang tidak boleh ya tidak boleh!" tolak pria itu dengan tegas.

Mendengar ayahnya sudah berbicara seperti itu, hati Sakura menciut. Dengan langkah gontai, ia berjalan meninggalkan ayahnya di ruang kerja.

Terdengar suara isakan pelan dari kamar Sakura. Sudah seharian ini gadis bermata emerald itu tidak keluar kamar. Bahkan pelayan-pelayan yang memanggilnya untuk makan sudah tidak dihiraukannya lagi.

Tok tok tok

Seorang perempuan yang berpakaian seperti pelayan mengetuk pintu sebuah ruangan.

"Masuk" jawab orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu.

"Maaf Kizashi-sama, saya sangat khawatir dengan kondisi Sakura-sama karena ia seharian ini tidak makan dan terus mengurung diri di dalam kamarnya" kata Ayame, pelayan pribadi Sakura.

"Hn, kau boleh pergi Ayame" kata Kizashi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas-kertas yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Baik, Kizashi-sama" Ayame pun membungkukkan badannya ke arah pria itu dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan yang ternyata adalah sebuah ruang kerja.

.

.

.

"Saku-chan" panggil suara berat khas Kizashi.

Karena tidak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar Sakura. Pria itu mencoba membuka pintu kamar anaknya ini. Tapi tidak bisa, karena pintu tersebut telah dikunci oleh Sakura. Rupanya gadis bersurai merah muda ini tidak ingin diganggu oleh siapa pun termasuk tousan nya sendiri.

"Saku-chan, tolong buka pintunya nak, tousan ingin bicara"

Dengan mata yang sembab dan wajah yang murung, Sakura membuka pintu kamarnya. Rupanya Kizashi tidak terkejut melihat keadaan anaknya ini dengan kondisi seperti itu karena ia sudah memprediksikannya.

Pria berambut merah muda kusam ini memasuki kamar anaknya. Sakura mengikutinya di belakang sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Kizashi mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang anaknya itu. Lalu pria ini menepuk-nepuk kasur itu dengan tangan kanannya sebagai isyarat agar Sakura duduk di sebelahnya. Setelah Sakura duduk, Kizashi mulai bersuara.

"Saku-chan… Tousan melarangmu untuk bersekolah di sekolah umum karena tousan taku jika putri tousan akan terancam bahaya." Kata Kizashi sambil mengelus-elus kepala putrinya itu.

"Tapi tousan, jadi untuk apa selama ini tousan menyuruhku untuk belajar karate? Untuk apa juga tousan menyembunyikan identitasku kepada khalayak umum? Untuk apa tousan?! Apa tousan tahu, Sakura sangat kesepian disini?" Kata Sakura dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Tousan tahu. Tapi demi kebaikanmu, tousan tidak ingin mengambil resiko terlalu berat"

"Sakura ingin istirahat" kata Sakura dengan nada yang agak ketus. Ia langsung berbaring di ranjang queen-size nya dan langsung menarik selimut sampai menutupi seluruh tubuhnya termasuk wajahnya yang cantik itu.

"Hm, baiklah kau boleh bersekolah disana" kata Kizashi yang tidak tega melihat tingkah laku anaknya itu.

Mendengar perkataan ayahnya, Sakura langsung membuka selimutnya dan menghampiri tousan nya yang masih duduk di pinggir ranjangnya.

"Benarkah tousan?" Tanya Sakura dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Kizashi hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut kepada putrinya ini.

"yeyeye, tousan memang yang terbaik" ujar Sakura sambil memeluk tousannya. Kizashi membalas pelukan dari putri kesayangannya itu.

"Tousan?" Tanya Sakura sambil melepas pelukannya.

"Hm?"

"_Arigato Tousan_" ujar Sakura seraya memeluk Kizashi lagi.

.

.

.

Pria berambut merah muda pucat itu keluar dari kamar putrinya setelah melihat Sakura sudah tertidur dengan pulasnya. Kizashi kembali ke ruang kerjanya. Ia mengambil telepon dan memencet angka-angka yang sudah dia hafal.

"Awasi dan jaga putriku selama dia bersekolah di KHS" kata Kizashi kepada orang yang berada di seberang telepon.

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari orang itu, Kizashi langsung menutup teleponnya. Ia memijit-mijit pelan dahinya. Sambil berdoa dalam hati supaya tidak terjadi apa-apa selama putrinya bersekolah di sana.

Flashback Off

"Boleh kita duduk di sebelahmu?" Tanya seorang siswi kepada Sakura.

Sakura langsung mendongak ke atas. Matanya menangkap sosok siswi cantik dengan rambut pirangnya. Disampingnya terdapat siswi dengan rambut bewarna indigo yang terlihat malu-malu.

"Oh, silahkan-silahkan" jawab Sakura dengan ramah.

"Hm arigato" ujar kedua siswi tersebut.

"Yamanaka Ino" ujar gadis berambut pirang itu sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

"Sakura" jawab sambil tersenyum kikuk dan menyambut tangan Ino

"Ini Hyugaa Hinata. Orangnya ini agak pemalu" kata Ino memperkenalkan sahabatnya itu. Hinata mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabatan.

"Sakura" jawab Sakura diiringi senyum manisnya.

"Hm… kalian ambil jurusan apa?" Tanya Sakura kepada dua gadis itu.

"Ah aku ambil jurusan seni" jawab Ino.

"Kalau aku, aku ambil jurusan designer" jawab Hinata malu-malu.

"Kalau kau ambil jurusan apa Sakura?" Tanya Ino.

"Oh aku ambil jurusan tataboga" jawab Sakura dengan tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa acara penerimaan murid baru telah selesai. Seluruh murid dibagi berdasarkan jurusannya masing-masing. Sakura yang mengambil jurusan tataboga harus bergabung dengan murid-murid lain yang mengambil jurusan yang sama dengannya.

"Baiklah, kalian akan masuk ke kelas dan diantar oleh wali kelas kalian masing-masing" ujar kepala sekolah yang bernama Tsunade.

"Ha'I Tsunade sensei" jawab semua murid serempak.

"Perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing" perintah Tsunade kepada ketiga guru yang berada di samping wanita itu.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Uzumaki Naruto. Saya wali kelas jurusan seni" kata pemuda itu dengan senyum lebarnya. Tanpa disadari, wajah Hinata merona melihat guru berambut jabrik itu.

"Saya Kurenai. Saya wali kelas jurusan designer" kata wanita berambut hitam itu.

"Saya Uchiha Sasuke. Saya wali kelas jurusan tataboga" kata pemuda bermata onyx yang tajam itu dengan dingin. Semua siswi-siswi berdecak kagum dengan lelaki yang satu ini. Bagaiman tidak, wajahnya yang tampan dan sifatnya yang terkesan dingin membuat dia kelihatan sangat keren bagi semua siswi-siswi kecuali gadis berambut merah muda itu. Ia hanya menatap pria itu dengan intens.

'Benarkah itu dia Kami-sama?' Tanya Sakura dalam hati. Ia teringat dengan sosok lelaki yang mengisi cerita di lembar kehidupannya sewaktu ia masih kecil. Setelah perkenalan itu, mereka pun memasuki kelas mereka masing-masing dan diikuti oleh wali kelas mereka masing-masing.

"Hn… mulai sekarang kalian resmi menjadi murid di KHS dan mulai besok kalian akan tinggal di asrama." Kata seorang guru laki-laki dengan rambut emonya.

"Setiap hari senin sampai kamis kalian akan belajar seperti biasa dan jum'at sampai sabtu kalian akan praktek memasak "Ha'I" jawab seluruh murid kelas tataboga serempak.

"Ada pertanyaan?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada yang masih terkesan dingin.

"Umur sensei berapa?" Tanya siswi berambut hitam panjang.

"Hhh apa itu penting?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada ketus.

"Kurasa tidak!" sambungnya lagi dengan nada yang tak kalah ketus.

.

.

.

"Sakura!" panggil Ino ke arah gadis cantik yang sedang duduk bersandar di sebuah pohon sakura dengan tangan kanannya memegang sebuah buku. Matanya tetap fokus ke arah buku. Sesekali ia bergumam tak jelas sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Hei Sakura!" Gadis bersurai merah muda itu pun akhirnya menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Ia mendapati sosok gadis yang baru dikenalnya tadi pagi menghampirinya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"huh huh huh" napas Ino tersengal-sengal. Sebisa mungkin ia mengatur napasnya yang tidak karuan.

"Ada apa Ino?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"Ahh tidak apa-apa kok" jawab Ino sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hm… Sebenarnya aku hanya bosan." Lanjut gadis beriris aquamarine itu.

"Oh… kau belum mendapat teman ya?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada mengejek.

"Ah tidak kok. Banyak yang ingin berteman denganku tapi aku…"

"Ah sudahlah Ino, aku tau kok" potong Sakura.

"Hehehe" gadis blonde itu tertawa garing.

"Ngomong-ngomong Hinata kemana ya?" Tanya Sakura kepada Ino.

"Entahlah" Ino mengendikkan bahu tanda ia tidak tahu kemana gadis berambut indigo itu berada.

.

.

.

"P-permisi Na-naruto sensei" kata gadis bermata lavender itu dengan terbata-bata kepada guru yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Hm ada apa?" Tanya Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari dokumen-dokumen di hadapannya.

"A-ano, i-ini d-dari K-kurenai sensei" jawab Hinata sambil menyodorkan sebuah map.

Naruto mengambil map itu sedangkan Hinata masih terdiam berdiri dengan wajah yang memerah. Pria berambut jabrik itu mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap siswi itu dan berterima kasih tapi Naruto mendapati wajah siswi itu memerah.

"Apa kau sedang sakit?" Tanya Naruto khawatir. Kemudian ia menyentuhkan punggung tangannya ke kening Hinata. Sontak membuat gadis itu pingsan seketika akibat perlakuan Naruto.

.

.

.

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu sangat lelah sehabis membereskan pakaian-pakaian dan segala kebutuhan yang akan ia butuhkan selama berada di asrama. Tapi satu hal yang sangat ia syukuri yaitu dia bisa sekamar dengan teman-teman barunya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Ino dan Hinata.

"Hinata" panggil Sakura di sela-sela kegiatan merapikan pakaiannya.

"Ada apa Sakura?"

"Kenapa tadi pagi kau tiba-tiba pingsan?"

"A-ano ano Sakura…Mmmm…" Hinata tidak bisa mlanjutkan kalimatnya. Tepatnya ia sangat bingung bagaimana menjawabnya. Apa ia harus jujur kalau sebenarnya ia pingsan gara-gara Naruto sensei. Ah bukan, lebih tepatnya ini gara-gara ia menyukai Naruto sensei sehingga reaksi yang ia tunjukkan sangat berlebihan ketika gadis bersurai indigo itu berdekatan dengan Naruto sensei.

"Hm… sepertinya Hinata menyukai Naruto sensei" tiba-tiba Ino menyeletuk seperti itu sehingga membuat Sakura dan Hinata membulatkan matanya karena kaget dengan perkataan Ino barusan.

'Kenapa Ino bisa tahu? Bagaimana ini Kami-sama?' kata inner Hinata.

"Benarkah itu Hinata?" Tanya Sakura berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa perkataan Ino hanya bohong.

"A-ano… ano" Hinata memainkan jari-jari telunjuknya dengan wajah merona.

"Tepat sekali. Hinata hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

Sudah kuduga ternyata kau menyukai Naruto sensei" kata Ino dengan seringainya.

"Apa?! Kok bisa?" mulut Sakura ternganga mendengar fakta yang terungkap dari bibir teman pirangnya ini.

Kringggg-krriiinnggg

Bunyi bel sudah berbunyi pertanda semua murid harus tidur.

"S-sebaiknya kita tidur, nanti para sensei akan marah jika kita belum tidur.

"Arrrggghhh kenapa cepat sekali? Padahal ini baru jam setengah sembilan!" rutuk Ino sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Hinata sangat lega akibat bunyi bel tadi. Ia terselamatkan dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang akan terlontar dari mulut kedua temannya ini.

.

.

.

Alarm tanda semua murid harus bangun berbunyi dengan nyaring disetiap sudut asrama itu. Terlihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan seragam yang lengkap. Ia mencoba membangunkan Hinata dan Ino yang masih bergulat dengan alam mimpi mereka masing-masing.

"Hei Ino, cepat bangun!" seru Sakura sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Ino. Gadis berambut pirang itu bergumam tak jelas dan kemudian mencoba menyamankan dirinya lagi dengan ranjang dan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Sakura terlihat sangat kesal, ia mencoba menarik selimut Ino. Akhirnya selimut yang tak berdosa itu terjatuh dari lantai.

"Apaan sih?" gumam Ino dengan suara parau.

"Hei bangun pig!" kata Sakura dengan nada yang tinggi, menunjukkan kalau dia sangat kesal dengan gadis pirang ini.

"Aku masih ngantuk, jidat" rengek Ino yang masih memeluk gulingnya dan mencoba tak menghiraukan Sakura.

"Apa kau bilang hah? Apa kau mau kita dihukum oleh Kurenai sensei karena kau terlambat?" teriak Sakura di depan telinga Ino. Hal itu sukses membuat Ino membuka matanya karena kaget begitu juga dengan gadis berambut Indigo yang berada di ranjang sebelah Ino.

"A-ada apa ini rebut-ribut?" Tanya Hinata sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Hhh kalian cepat bangun, nanti kita terlambat sarapan." Perintah Sakura sambil menghela napas beratnya.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Hinata, aku dulu yang mandi" kata Ino dengan malas.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan lama-lama ya Ino" balas Hinata.

"Iya" jawab Ino sambil melangkah menginjakkan kakinya ke kamar mandi.

"Nah Hinata, sementara menunggu Ino mandi, lebih baik kau bereskan tempat tidurmu dulu.

10 menit kemudian…

"Ino… cepatlah sedikit! Kasihan Hinata" teriak Sakura.

"Iya-iya sebentar lagi" kata Ino di dalam kamar mandi.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, pintu kamar mandi pun terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Ino yang sudah memakai seragam lengkap. Hinata segera berlari-lari menuju kamar mandi sambil membawa handuk serta serta seragamnya.

Tok tok tok

Bunti pintu kamar mereka diketuk. Sakura berjalan kea rah pintu itu dan membukanya.

"Ada apa senpai?" Tanya Sakura ramah.

"Cepatlah kalian ke ruang makan, jangan sampai terlambat" kata wanita berambut hitam panjang itu lembut namun menyiratkan ketegasan dari setiap kata yang terucap.

"Baiklah senpai" ujar Sakura.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Tanya Ino penasaran.

"Tadi, Hana senpai menyuruh kita agar segera ke ruang makan."

"Oh"

Braakkk

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dengan kasar. Hal itu membuat Ino dan Sakura terlonjak kaget dan segera melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Ayo kita ke ruang makan!" kata Hinata masih di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Eh?"

Mereka bertiga akhirnya telah sampai di ruang makan. Sakura berpikir kalau ia dan kedua temannya ini sudah terlambat tetapi ia sedikit lega karena ada siswi-siswi yang masih belum datang. Disana sudah ada para guru-guru termasuk Uchiha Sasuke yang sudah duduk di meja para guru.

.

.

.

Ini adalah hari kedua Sakura Haruno bersekolah di KHS. Dan saat ini gadis bersurai merah muda itu sedang duduk termangu di dalam kelas yang cukup sepi karena saat ini adalah jam istirahat. Memang Sakura akui pelajaran sejarah yang diajarkan Kurenai sensei sangat membosankan tapi disaat bersamaan pelajaran itu membuat kepalanya sangat pusing.

"Hei Sakura! Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Ino yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu kelas Sakura.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku hanya duduk disini. Ada apa kesini?"

"Ah aku hanya ingin mengajakmu ke kantin." Ino berjalan ke arah tempat duduk Sakura.

"Hanya berdua?"

"Tentu tidak, jidat. Aku juga mengajak Hinata" kata Ino.

Tiba-tiba Hinata muncul dari balik pintu. "Gomen, aku terlambat. Tadi ada urusan" ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"Hm tidak apa-apa kok Hinata. Ayo kita ke kantin" ujar Ino sambil menarik lengan kedua temannya itu.

.

.

.

Sakura, Ino dan Hinata sedang berjalan menuju ke kelas mereka masing-masing.

"Jaa" kata mereka serempak sambil melambaikan tangan. Mereka berpisah untuk ke kelas masing-masing.

Sakura membuka botol minumannya seraya berjalan. Tanpa dia sadari, ada sosok pria yang sedang berjalan berlawan arah dengannya. Pria itu juga tidak memperhatikan jalan karena pandangan matanya terfokus pada ponselnya. Akhirnya mereka berdua bertabrakan. Sialnya bagi Sakura, air mineral yang ia pegang tumpah dari botolnya dan sedikit membasahi kemeja guru itu.

"G-gomen" ujar Sakura masih terduduk tanpa melihat wajah orang yang ditabraknya tadi. Ia kemudian mencoba berdiri dan menatap orang itu. Seketika wajahnya kaget karena mendapati tatapan yang tajam dari onyx pria itu.

"G-gomen s-sensei" kata Sakura lagi sambil membungkuk. Tapi malah pria berambut emo itu pergi meninggalkan gadis itu tanpa sepatah kata pun yang terlontar dari bibirnya.

Sakura hanya terpaku menatap kepergian senseinya itu. Wajahnya tertunduk lesu dengan matanya berubah menjadi sayu. Gadis itu pun kembali berjalan ke kelasnya karena bel sudah berbunyi.

Sekarang kelas 10 T-1 adalah pelajaran matematika. Sakura sangat menyukai pelajaran tersebut karena menurutnya menyelesaikan soal matematika adalah tantangan tersendiri baginya yang sejak dulu memang menyukai tantangan.

Pintu kelas itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok pria berambut emo yang berjalan dengan angkuhnya.

Deg!

'Sensei itu lagi' batin Sakura.

"Saya akan mengajar matematika dikelas ini" katanya dingin. "Sekarang buka buku kalian. Kita akan belajar pelajaran pada bab 1"

Seluruh murid di dalam kelas itu memperhatikan penjelasan dari Sasuke sensei dengan seksama tak terkecuali gadis bermata emerald itu.

"Sekarang, siap yang bisa menjawab soal di papan tulis ini?" Tanya Sasuke ketika ia selesai memberikan materi.

Sakura ingin menunjuk tangannya tapi ia ragu. Tapi dengan segenap keberanian yang ia miliki, akhirnya ia menunjuk tangannya. Cukup lama ia menunjuk tangannya tapi Sasuke tidak meresponnya. Ia hanya melirik sekilas ke arah Sakura dan kemudian berkata. "Baiklah karena tidak ada yang bisa menjawab, saya panggil saja"

Sakura POV

Kenapa dia itu tidak menoleh ke arahku. Padahal jelas-jelas dia bisa melihatku karena aku duduk paling depan. Apa yang salah denganku? Atau mungkin gara-gara kejadian tadi? Ah tidak mungkin. Aku benci dengan ini. Kenapa dia seolah-olah tidak menganggapku ada?

Aku hanya dapat menunduk diam. Mataku seolah-olah kabur karena sudah dipenuhi oleh air mata yang siap menetes. Tolong kuatkan aku Kami-sama. Aku tidak ingin menangis lagi kerena aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk menjadi gadis yang tegar dan kuat. Oh ayolah kumohon, jangan sampai aku menangis. Memang ku akui, aku adalah gadis yang cengeng. Tapi bisakah untuk saat ini air mata ini hilang karena aku tidak ingin menagis di kelas? Pasti semua akan memperhatikanku dan menganggap aku lemah dan cengeng. Padahal aku ini memang lemah dan cengeng tapi aku tidak ingin menunjukkannya kepada semua orang.

"Shion! Kerjakan soal di papan tulis itu!" hatiku mencelos ketika mendengar perintah Sasuke sensei kepada Shion yang merupakan teman sebangkuku. Kedua tanganku menggenggam rok sekolahku sehingga membuatnya sedikit kusut. Aku tidak tahu kenapa? Yang aku tahu sekarang adalah hatiku sakit sekali. Dia adalah cinta di masa kecilku sekaligus cinta pertamaku tapi mengapa dia malah tidak menganggapku ada disini? Sakit sekali rasanya. Rasanya ingin sekali aku berteriak melampiaskan rasa sakitku ini.

.

.

.

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu hanya duduk terdiam di kamarnya. Mata emeraldnya yang sendu mamandang ke arah jendela yag dipenuhi oleh langit kelam yang dihiasi oleh cahaya bintang-bintang. Jika kita perhatikan dengan cermat tampak sepasang emerald yang menatap kosong pemandangan yang indah itu. Kedua tangannya memeluk kakinya sendiri.

"Sakura" panggil Hinata dengan lembut di balik pintu. Namun panggilan gadis yang memiliki rambut berwarna indigo itu tidak dijawab oleh Sakura. Gadis itu belum sadar dari lamunannya. Akhirnya Sakura memilih untuk mendekati Sakura. Sebuah tepukan dari tangan Hinata mendarat di bahu kiri Sakura. Sontak kedua gadis itu kaget. Sakura kaget dengan sebuah tepukan dibahunya sementara Hinata kaget melihat reaksi Sakura yang kaget. "Ano Sakura, kita harus makan malam sekarang. Semuanya sudah menunggumu di ruang makan." Kata Hinata lembut.

"Baiklah. Arigatou" ujar Sakura sambil membungkukkan badannya yang masih terduduk di atas sebuah kursi. Hinata tersenyum lembut dan menarik lengan Sakura. Mau tak mau Sakura mengikuti Hinata.

Sesampainya di ruang makan, semua mata tertuju kepada kedua siswi itu. Ah lebih tepatnya semua mata memandang kea rah Sakura yang tampak kusut sekali. Wajahnya lesu dan jalannya agak gontai seperti sebuah tubuh tanpa roh.

Pria yang memiliki sepasang mata onyx itu sekilas menatap Sakura kemudian ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Sasuke tidak ingin dirinya tertangkap basah karena memperhatikan gadis itu. Lalu ia menyibukkan dirinya untuk sekedar menanggapi celotehan dari rekan kerja nya yang ia akui memang sangat berisik.

"Kau kenapa Sakura" kata Tsunade dengan nada yang cukup tegas. Walaupun begitu, tersirat nada kekhawatiran dari setiap tutur katanya.

"A-ano Tsunade sensei, gomennasai aku s-sedang tidak enak badan" jawab Sakura dengan takut.

"Benarkah itu?"

Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Dengan wajah yang tertunduk dan kedua tangannya yang meremas jaketnya seolah menyembunyikan rasa ketakutannya.

Tsunade hanya menghela napas berat dan mempersilahkan Sakura untuk duduk dikursinya.

"Hei Sakura-chan… Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Chouji yang agak khawatir. Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan.

.

.

.

"Kau sakit apa, jidat?" Tanya Ino sambil melipat baju-bajunya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok pig. Kau tenang saja, aku tidak akan merepotkanmu." Balas Sakura sampil memperlihatkan senyumnya.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita bergegas tidur." Kata Hinata yang sedang menarik selimut untuk menutupi seluruh badannya.

Ino hanya menghela napas beratnya sedangkan Sakura sudah mulai menyamankan dirinya dibalik selimut yang cukup hangat.

* * *

Bersambung...

Arigatou Gozaimasu :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : You've changed

Seorang siswi sedang berjalan terburu-buru. Terlihat jelas dari napasnya yang memburu dan sedikit berlari. Berkali-kali gadis cantik bersurai merah muda itu melirik jam tangannya. Ia sangat gusar. Sakura menghela napasnya dengan kasar. Ia sudah terlambat 10 menit sejak bel tanda masuk berbunyi.

Tangannya menggeser pintu kelas. Napasnya seolah-olah berhenti saat melihat Sasuke sensei sudah berada di kelas dan sedang mengajar. "Go-gomen sensei, saya terlambat." Kata Sakura pelan sambil menunduk takut melihat wajah senseinya. Di dalam hatinya ia sedang melantunkan untaian doa kepada Kami-sama agar senseinya itu tidak menghukumnya.

Sasuke melirik jam tangannya. Sudah jam tujuh lewat 15 menit. Itu artinya siswi itu sudah terlambat 15 menit. "Karena kau terlambat, kau tidak boleh mengikuti pelajaranku selamanya." Kata Sasuke dengan nada tegas dan dingin.

Seketika wajah Sakura mendongak. Matanya menatap tidak percaya ke arah wajah tampan senseinya itu. "Ta-tapi sensei, saya tadi membantu Shizune sensei untuk mengantarkan buku-buku di kelas XI-S-1. Sensei tahu kan kalau kelas XI-S-1 itu jauh dari kelas sini." Ucap Sakura lirih menahan air matanya.

"Peraturan ya peraturan. Siapa pun harus menaatinya dan apabila melanggar maka harus diberi hukuman" ujar Sasuke tanpa melihat ke arah Sakura yang menatapnya dengan nanar. "Sebaiknya kau keluar dari kelas" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu.

Dengan terpaksa gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas. Wajahnya tertunduk menyembunyikan raut wajah sedih dan matanya yang siap mengeluarkan air mata. Ia tidak menyangka akan seperti ini perjuangannya untuk bersekolah di sekolah umum. Tapi ia tidak pernah menyesal dengan keputusannya itu.

Tangannya menggeser pintu kelas itu dengan sangat pelan seolah-olah ia sudah tidak mempunyai tenaga lagi. Dengan enggan ia melangkah keluar seketika itu tubuhnya hilang dibalik pintu yang sudah ditutupnya lagi.

Gadis itu terduduk diam disamping pintu kelas. Kedua kakinya ia tekuk sehingga dagunya dapat ditopang oleh kedua lututnya. Tangan kanannya masih menggenggam tasnya sedangkan tangan kiri ia biarkan di atas lantai. Isakan pelannya terdengar seiring air matanya jatuh dari kedua matanya. ia membenamkan kepalanya di antara kedua tangannya yang mengapit kakinya agar isakannya tidak terdengar oleh orang-orang yang berlalu lalang disekitar sana.

Seorang siswa berambut merah sedang melintas di koridor. Ia membawa setumpuk buku tulis dan ingin menyerahkannya ke ketua kelas X-T-1. Tiba-tiba mata berwarna coklatnya melihat sosok siswi yang duduk disamping pintu kelas yang ia tuju. Siswa yang bernama Akasuna no Sasori itu tidak dapat melihat wajah siswi yang memiliki rambut berwarna serupa dengan bunga Sakura itu dengan jelas.

Setelah menyerahkan setumpuk buku itu ke ketua kelas. Ia pun segera meninggalkan kelas itu dan seketika ia terkejut karena masih melihat gadis berambut pink itu. "Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Sasori sambil berjongkok mensejajarkan dirinya dengan gadis itu. "Apa kau dengar aku? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya lagi karena tidak mendapat respon dari gadis itu. Masih tidak mendapat respon dari gadis yang bernama Sakura itu, ia pun mengguncang-guncangkan bahu gadis itu. Dan berhasil. Gadis itu perlahan-lahan mendongakkan kepalanya. Mata hazel itu menatap emerald yang sembab itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa kau tidak masuk ke kelasmu? Dan k-kenapa kau menangis?" serentetan pertanyaan keluar dari bibir Sasori. Namun tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang meluncur dari bibir Sakura. Seolah-olah ia tidak ingi menjawab serentetan pertanyaan itu. Mata emerald itu menatap wajah Sasori. Tapi pemuda itu tahu kalau tatapan gadis itu kosong.

"Ah ti-tidak apa-apa kok senpai." Jawab Sakura canggung. Gadis itu memaksakan senyumannya.

"Oh, ya sudah kalau kamu tidak apa-apa." Balas Sasori sambil. Pemuda itu lalu meregoh saku celananya untuk mengambil sesuatu lalu disodorkannya kepada gadis itu. Air muka gadis itu berubah keheranan. " A-ano… kenapa senpai memberikanku lollipop?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Supaya kamu jangan menangis lagi." Jawab Sasori sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman termanisnya.

Mendengar jawaban pemuda itu, mimik wajah Sakura berubah menjadi cemberut. "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi senpai!" ujarnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Melihat reaksi Sakura, sontak membuat Sasori terkekeh pelan. Sungguh gadis ini sangat lucu menurutnya.

"Nih" Sasori kembali menyodorkan sebuah lollipop kepada gadis itu. Mau tak mau Sakura menerimanya. "Mungkin dengan memakan lollipop itu bisa membuatmu sedikit tenang." Lanjut pemuda itu sambil berlalu meninggalkan Sakura yang terus memandangi lollipop di tangannya.

Sakura mencoba berdiri dari duduknya. "Senpai!" teriaknya sukses membuat pemuda berambut merah itu menghentikan langkahnya namun ia tidak berbalik untuk melihat gadis yang memanggilnya itu. "Arigatou senpai" ucap Sakura sambil membungkuk walaupun ia tahu kalau senpainya itu tidak melihatnya. "Arigatou" ulangnya sekali lagi.

Sebuah senyum tipis menghiasi wajah baby face milik Akasuna no Sasori saat mendengar ucapan terima kasih dari kouhai-nya itu. Entah mengapa ia sangat merasa senang dengan kata-kata itu walaupun sudah sering diucapkan oleh siswi-siswi lain untuknya. Namun ini sangatlah berbeda. Rasanya tak sama. Ini terlalu menyenagkan baginya. Kemudian ia melanjutkan kembali langkahnya yang sempat terhenti oleh gadis pinky itu.

Sakura agak kecewa melihat reaksi senpai berambut merah itu. Tapi gadis bermata emerald itu yakin kalau senpainya itu mendengar ucapan terima kasihnya. Ia pun menghela napasnya dan kembali terduduk di lantai. Kemudian jari-jari lentiknya membuka bungkus lollipop itu. Agak sedikit kesusahan namun berhasil. Kemudian ia mengemut lollipop itu dan benar saja, sensasi manis dari lollipop itu sedikit mengurangi rasa sedihnya. Mungkin Sakura akan memasukkan lollipop dalam daftar cemilannya selain es krim. Namun dibalik itu semua, Sakura tidak tahu kalau ada sepasang mata onyx yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk didefinisikan.

Bunyi bel berdentang menandakan pergantian jam pelajaran. Saat ini siswi yang memiliki mata berwarna hijau bak zamrud tengah merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ia kesal pada dirinya karena tidak bisa memanfaatkan waktu dengan sebaik-baiknya. Sakura merasa dirinya sangatlah bodoh karena dari tadi ia hanya merenungi kejadian tadi pagi. Kejadian yang tidak akan pernah dilupakannya. Kejadian yang membuat luka dihatinya bertambah akibat pria berambut emo itu.

'Waktu adalah hal yang sangat berharga. Jika kau menggunakan waktumu dengan sebaik-baiknya, ia akan membawa manfaat bagimu. Namun jika kau membuang waktumu dengan percuma, niscaya ia akan menjadi bumerang untuk dirimu sendiri dank au akan diselimuti oleh penyesalan jika waktu yang diberikan untukmu telah mencapai batasnya.'

Untaian-untaian kata yang setiap hari diucapkan oleh tousannya dulu kini terngiang-ngiang di benaknya. Sungguh, mengingat kata-kata itu membuatnya rindu dengan tousannya walaupun baru beberapa hari ia pergi.

Tiba-tiba lamunan akan tousannya buyar karena pintu kelas di digeser dengan kasar sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang sangat keras. Seorang pria bermata hitam keluar dari balik pintu tersebut. Sakura terkesiap melihat senseinya itu.

"Sensei!" panggil Sakura. Namun pria itu tidak menghentikan langkahnya. Ia tetap berjalan di atas keangkuhannya tanpa mempedulikan panggilan Sakura. "Sensei, ku mohon berhenti!" Akhirnya pria itu menghentikan langkahnya namun ia masih enggan untuk membalikkan tubuhnya. "Ku mohon maafkan aku sensei. A-aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Aku mohon sensei biarkan aku mengikuti pelajaran sensei." Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya dan matanya membesar saat melihat Sakura sedang berlutut dihadapannya. "Beri aku kesempatan satu kali lagi sensei" pinta Sakura lirih. Namun Sasuke hanya diam kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berlutut.

Sakura menyadari bahwa Sasuke sensei telah meninggalkannya. Matanya hendak mengeluarkan air mata. "Baiklah sensei kalau kau tidak mau memberikanku kesempatan. Tapi aku… aku akan buktikan kalau aku bisa tanpa mengikuti pelajaran sensei dikelas!" teriak Sakura. Entah Sasuke mendengarnya atau tidak, ia tidak peduli.

.

.

.

Bel tanda pulang sudah berbunyi sejak satu jam yang lalu. Itu artinya seluruh murid sudah kembali ke asramanya masing-masing. Tidak terkecuali bagi Sakura, Ino dan Hinata. Ya, mereka kini sedang berada didalam kamar mereka. Ino dan Hinata sedang sibuk berdandan. Ah lebih tepatnya, Ino meminta Hinata untuk menjadi partenernya. Sejujurnya gadis berambut indigo ini menolak untuk didandani tapi apa boleh buat Ino terus memaksanya. Sedangkan gadis bersurai merah muda itu kini sedang berkutat dengan buku matematikanya. Gara-gara ia tidak boleh masuk kelas pada saat pelajaran matematika, jadinya Sakura harus belajar ekstra.

"Hey jidat" panggil Ino disela-sela memoles blush on di pipi Hinata.

"Hm?"

"Jadi, benarkah kau tidak diperbolehkan oleh Sasuke sensei untuk mengikuti pelajaran matematika?" Ino menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak dan menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Sakura yang sedang duduk di atas ranjangnya.

"Ya" jawab gadis pinky itu dengan lesu.

"Ta-tapi kenapa?" Hinata angkat bicara.

"Iya kenapa? Apa alasannya, pig?" Tanya Ino ikut menimpali.

"Ah sudahlah, aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakannya. Aku tidak ingin mood ku tambah rusak" jawab Sakura kembali mencoba untuk fokus dengan soal-soal matematikanya.

Ino dan Hinata hanya menghela napas kecewa. Lalu mereka melanjutkan acara dandan-dandanan mereka.

.

.

.

"Uchiha-san, apa benar kau melarang Sakura untuk mengikuti pelajaranmu?" Tanya kepala sekolah, Tsunade Senju.

"Hn"

"Kenapa?"

"Dia datang terlambat." Jawab Sasuke santai.

"Tsunade-sama, Sakura terlambat itu gara-gara saya yang menyuruhnya mengantarkan buku-buku ke kelas XI-S-1" kata Shizune.

"Kau harus membiarkannya mengikuti pelajaranmu, Uchiha-san" perintah Tsunade tegas.

Brakkk

Sasuke menggebrak meja dihadapannya. Sontak Tsunade dan Shizune membelalakan matanya karena kaget "Tidak bisa! Itu adalah keputusanku. Dan kalian harus ingat kalau aku adalah penyumbang dana terbesar untuk sekolah ini. Jadi aku berhak melakukan apapun!" Sasuke berkata dengan nada sarkastik dan langsung meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Ba-bagaimana ini Tsunade-sama? Aku merasa bersalah kepada Sakura." Ujar Shizune dengan wajah yang tertunduk lesu. Wanita yang memiliki rambut blonde itu hanya memijit-mijit keningnya. Ia sangat pusing memikirkan hal ini. Di satu sisi, ia khawatir dengan anak itu tapi di sisi lain ia tidak bisa membantah perkataan Sasuke karena bisa bangkrut KHS jika Sasuke tiba-tiba menghentikan aliran dananya untuk sekolah ini.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya…

"Sakura!" panggil Shizune.

"Eh Shizune-sensei, Ohayou" sapa Sakura sambil memamerkan senyum manisnya.

"Ohayou" balas Shizune.

"Ada apa Shizune-sensei memanggil saya?" Tanya Sakura to the point.

"Ano Sakura, saya ingin meminta maaf karena saya kamu jadi tidak diperbolehkan Sasuke-sensei mengikuti pelajarannya lagi. Saya merasa sangat bersalah. Maafkan saya"

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada persitiwa kemarin pagi. "Ah tidak apa-apa kok sensei. Lagi pula itu sepenuhnya bukan salah sensei. Tapi aku juga bersalah karena aku tidak menolak permintaan sensei. Hahaha" Kata Sakura sambil mengerling jenaka.

'Anak ini, walaupun dalam keadaan susah sekalipun ia tetap mencoba tersenyum' batin Shizune. Lalu wanita berambut hitam pendek ini ikut tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Jadi ini anak yang di elu-elu kan itu. Yang katanya paling cantik itu hah?" Tanya siswi berambut merah dan berkacamata itu kepada kedua temannya. Kedua sahabatnya mengangguk sambil melipat tangan. "Oh ini? Hei kamu gak usah sok kecantikan deh. Kamu pikir kamu cantik apa? Ngaca dong!" bentak Karin sambil mencoba menjambak rambut Sakura. Namun segera ditepis dengan kasar tangan itu hingga membuat Karin meringis kesakitan.

"Kurang aja!" geram Karin.

"Ssttt Karin. Itu lihat ada Sasuke sensei. Kita aduin dia aja ke Sasuke sensei. Kamu pura-pura meringis kesakitan. Biar Sasuke sensei memberi gadis itu hukuman." Bisik salah satu sahabatnya. Seketika itu, Karin menyeringai mendengar ide cemerlang dari sahabatnya itu.

"Aduhh. Kau jahat sekali Sakura. Tanganku hampir patah gara-gara kamu" rengek Sakura dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Sasuke-sensei!" panggil kedua sahabat Karin. Kepala berambut emo itu segera menoleh kea rah sumber suara dan berjalan mendekat.

"Hn?"

"I-ini Sasuke-sensei, tangan Karin hampir patah gara-gara Sakura." Ujar salah satu sahabatnya.

"Aku hanya berusaha melindungi diri. Ia mencoba menjambak rambutku tapi langsung saja aku tepis" jawab Sakura membela diri walaupun demikian ia tidak yakin kalau Sasuke membelanya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sasuke kepada Karin dan sahabat-sahabatnya itu untuk memastikan perkataan Sakura. Mereka bertiga menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban bahwa Sakura berbohong.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus dihukum!" kata Sasuke dingin.

"Apa?! Tidak bisa sensei. Ini tidak adil! Aku tidak bersalah Sasuke-sensei. Aku hanya mencoba mempertahankan diri. Hanya itu! Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitnya!" Sakura tidak terima dengan pernyataan Sasuke.

"Kau yang salah karena kau hampir mematahkan tangannya. Dan kau harus diberi hukuman."

"Ta-tapi—"

"Berlari mengelilingi lapangan 25 kali!" perintah Sasuke agak sedikit membentak.

"…" Sakura tidak menjawab malah ia sekarang berdiam diri di tempatnya.

"Jika kau tidak mau melakukannya bersiap-siaplah nilai rapot akhir semestermu nanti akan kosong" ancam Sasuke yang membuat gadis pinky itu mau tak mau berlari juga.

" Okay, If this is what you want, I'll do that." Ujar Sakura pelan dan lirih tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Sasuke.

Sementara Karin dan sahabatnya malah tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat junior mereka dihukum oleh Sasuke-sensei. Berkat akting cemerlang mereka, si gadis pinky yang malang itu kena getahnya. Wajar saja mereka pandai berakting, mereka 'kan semua anak kelas seni.

.

.

.

Napas Sakura tersengal-sengal akibat berlari mengitari lapagan yang cukup luas itu. Tapi ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan raut yang datar. Mata hijau itu menatap kosong. Sebenarnya pikirannya melayang ke pria yang memberikannya hukuman seberat ini. Kenapa pria itu tega? Padahal dulu ia tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Sasuke.

'Kau telah berubah' batinnya.

Sementara di sisi lapangan, terlihat sosok pria berambut emo sedang memperhatikan Sakura dengan tatapan yang tak terdefinisikan. Entah apa yang sedang berada di dalam pikirannya. Mata onyxnya tidak pernah lepas dari sosok gadis itu sejak dari tadi.

'Ayo Sakura tinggal 1 kali putaran lagi, kau pasti bisa. Ganbatte!' batin Sakura. Dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya, ia mempercepat langkahnya. Sedikit lagi, ia sampai ditempat Sasuke berdiri. Akhirnya, Gadis musim semi itu menyelesaikan hukumannya juga.

Ia membungkukkan badannya, kedua tangannya memegang lututnya yang sangat letih. Napasnya masih tersengal-sengal. Peluh-peluh masih setia menetes dari dahinya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Sakura berlari-larian karena selama ia tinggal di _Imperial Palace, _tempat sang Kaisar dan putrinya, Sakura Haruno tinggal.

Sakura segera mencoba berdiri dengan tegap. Ia tidak boleh terlihat lemah di depan Sasuke. "Saya sudah menyelesaikan hukuman yang anda berikan. " kata Sakura dengan mata emerald yang memicing tajam. Sumpah demi Kami-sama, ini adalah hal yang paling menyesakkan bagi Sakura.

Sasuke hanya memandang Sakura sekilas dan berbalik pergi meninggalkan Sakura. Ia sepertinya tidak ingin membalas perkataan Sakura. Gadis bermata emerald itu hanya memandang sedih pria berambut emo itu.

"Kenapa kau berubah? Itu bukan kau yang aku kenal dulu" lirih Sakura sambil menahan air matanya agar tidak tumpah dan membasahi pipinya.

.

.

.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu sedang merendam kakinya di air hangat di dalam kamar asramanya. Lantaran dia dihukum berlari mengitari lapangan oleh Sasuke, kakinya mengalami lecet-lecet. Ino dan Hinata hanya memandang Sakura dengan tatapan kasihan.

"Hei kenapa kalian memandangku seperti itu?"Tegur Sakura yang tidak senang dengan pandangan mereka.

"Kami hanya kasihan denganmu Sakura, kenapa kau selalu disiksa oleh Sasuke-sensei?" kata Ino. Ino berjalan kea rah ranjang Sakura dan ikut duduk disamping gadis merah muda itu. Hinata yang melihat itu langsung ikut duduk disamping Sakura juga.

"Hei aku tidak butuh rasa kasihan dari kalian." Kata Sakura sambil memijit kakinya sendiri. Ino yang mendengar jawaban dari sahabatnya itu hanya mendengus kesal.

"Tapi aku membutuhkan semangat dari kalian." Lanjut Sakura lagi dengan senyum manisnya walaupun matanya tidak memandangi kedua sahabatnya. Tiba-tiba Ino dan Hinata memeluk Sakura.

"Kami akan selalu menyemangatimu" kata Hinata dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Ya, kita akan saling menyemangati" timpal Ino.

Mendengar pernyataan dari kedua sahabatnya, Sakura pun membalas pelukan sahabat temannya dengan erat.

"Sa-sakura, apa kau mencoba membunuh kami?" Tanya Hinata yang mulai sesak karena tidak leluasa menghirup udara.

"I-iya jidat, kami bisa mati sesak akibat pelukanmu." Timpal gadis berambut blonde.

"Hehe g-gomen" balas Sakura sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

* * *

Bersambung...

Arigatou Gozaimasu :)


End file.
